State of Siege
by billion-dollar-princess03
Summary: Trish Stratus witnessed something only the Government is supposed to know about. Can her friends help her? Can she help herself?
1. Default Chapter

State of Siege  
  
Summary:Trish Stratus witnessed something only the government is supposed  
  
to know about. Can her friends help her? Can she help herself?  
  
~Club~  
  
Trish Stratus was at a club with her friends. She was going out with Jeff Hardy. Her friends were  
  
Matt, Amy, Shane(Hurricane) and Stacey. Matt and Amy were going out and Shane and Stacey were  
  
going out. They were good relationships. Blue and green lights flickered all around. They played   
  
heavy metal rock. Trish was at the bar getting a tray of drinks. Her friends were getting a table.  
  
She made her way over to it. Trish was wearing jeans and a shirt that showed her belly button.  
  
Jeff kissed her when she sat down.  
  
"Aww. Thats so cute!" Stacey shrieked.  
  
"Shut up!" exclaimed Trish. They all laughed. Headstrong by Trapt came on.  
  
"Uh oh, we gotta dance to this." said Trish suddenly. She took Jeffs hand and pulled  
  
him on the floor. The other girls did this as well. It was going to be a long night. 


	2. Home at Last

When they finally got home, it was 3:30 in the morning. They all shared a 6 bedroom, 2 bathroom  
  
mansion. Trish's parents had left if for them before they died. The girls had their own wing, with a pool,  
  
salon, and three rooms. The guys had their own wing as well. It had a mini-kitchen, a basketball court,  
  
and a video game room. Each wing also had a bathroom. The wings led to a staircase, that led  
  
to the downstairs. There was a kitchen, a living room, a family room, a dining room, and a party room.  
  
There was also an outside pool, but they seldom used it. There was also an exersise room on each  
  
wing. The guys rooms only consisted of sports posters and a bed. However the girls rooms consisted of  
  
pink wallpaper and girly posters all over the walls. They had pink bookshelves with books and pink  
  
canopy beds. They also had closets full of expensive clothes and shoes. They all went to bed when they got home.  
  
When they got up the next morning, Trish was in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"Oh hey guys! I made pancakes and eggs. Oh and Shane I put cheese on your eggs because  
  
Iknow thats how you like them." 


	3. Eating and Shopping

"Thanks Trishie, this is great!" Shane replied. She nodded gratefully. After breakfast, Stacey, Amy,  
  
and Trish went shopping.  
  
"Hmm, lets go to the perfume shop." Stacey said excitedly.  
  
"Ok." said Trish. Trish picked out a vanilla fragrance. Next they went to McDonalds.  
  
Stscey got a Chicken McGrilled sandwhich, fries, and a cherry pie. Amy got a 20 pc. Mcnugget,  
  
fries, and a lemon pie. Trish got a Quarter pounder with cheese, fries, and an apple pie. They all got  
  
Diet Cokes with their food. After they got their food, they found a table and sat down.  
  
"So, are you serious about Jeff, Trishie? Is he, the one?" asked Amy. as  
  
she stuffed a chicken nugget, and a few fries in her mouth.  
  
"I think he is." Trish replied, as she took a bite out of her burger.  
  
"Aw, Trishies in love!" said Stacey with her mouth full of fries. Trish smiled at her.  
  
When they got home, they got in their pool. They had a sun roof, so they tanned. After that Trish went  
  
to the store for some milk.   
  
"Excuse me sir?" she asked the cashier.  
  
"What?" he asked in quite a snobby way. 


	4. Solitary Confinement

"Where is your milk?" Trish asked the manager.  
  
"That way." he said, and pointed towards the back.  
  
"Thank you." And with that she walked towards the back. She stopped in front of a door  
  
that said TOP SECRET.  
  
"I'll just take a little peek." she said to herself. She was so shocked at what she saw, she  
  
dropped her purse, and covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God!" she mouthed. She was on the verge of tears. She ran into the bathroom.  
  
When she came out she grabbed the milk, and got in line. The cashier saw that her eyes were red.  
  
"Whats wrong ma'am?" he asked, like he was suspicous of Trish.  
  
"Oh my boyfriend called my cellphone and broke up with me." she lied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized.  
  
"It's ok." she said. When she walked through the door of her house, Shane and Matt were  
  
sitting on the couch. Shane saw she had been crying.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked. She dropped the milk and ran upstairs crying. She locked herself  
  
in her room like solitary confinement. 


	5. What Did You See?

The Grocery Store incident shook Trish up so bad, she hadn't come out of her room or  
  
talked since. Each of her friends had tried to talk to her, but she just wouldn't respond.  
  
Their hearst were in the right place but... Trish was looking at a book of conspiricies,  
  
when all of her friends tried to talk to her at the same time.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you." Trish said finally. They all sat on her bed.  
  
"It was so horrible. I saw something." she said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"What did you see Trishie?" Matt asked her gently.  
  
"I went to the store to buy milk. I didn't know where the milk was, so I asked  
  
the manager. He told me it was toward the back. I went to the back, and came across  
  
a door. It said 'Top Secret Stay Out'. I should've listened to it. I opened it and, and,"  
  
she broke down completely. Jeff came over and hugged her.   
  
"What Trishie?" Shane asked.  
  
"There were hundreds,no,thousands of bodies just stacked up on top of each  
  
other." she choked out.  
  
"Did you see anything else?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes." Trish answered, hesitantly.  
  
"What?" Amy replied.  
  
"A sign." she answered. 


	6. Courtroom Rush

"What did the sign say?" Shane asked.  
  
"Genoria:Newest Desease." Trish explained.  
  
"Okay sweetie, you need to get some sleep."Stacey said in a motherly way. Trish nodded.  
  
After she went to sleep, the others went downstairs.  
  
"Do you guys want some coffee?"Jeff asked. They nodded. After they were seated in the living room,  
  
they started to talk.  
  
"I think the government is covering something up."Shane spoke up.  
  
"That's excactly what it is." They looked up to see Trish standing on the stairs.  
  
"Aw Trishie do you want me to stay with you?"Stacy asked.  
  
"No!I'm not crazy, or stupid. I know what this will lead to. I have to tell people.  
  
Then it'll end up in court."she exclaimed.  
  
"Your right."Jeff said.  
  
"But! I am going to tell people. I'm going to tell the cops." Trish said.  
  
"No! You cant!" Shane said.  
  
"Why not?!"Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, you said this was covered up by the government, right?" Shane asked.  
  
Trish nodded.  
  
"The police are the government."Shane said.  
  
"Ok. But I've got to do something." Trish said. 


	7. Figuring it Out

A/N:Sorry about not updating in a while. Heres chapter seven. Enjoy! r&r plz. Gosh  
  
I wrote this story ages ago and I'm just now putting it on ff.net. Well before I  
  
didn't know how to post the storys. But a friend (Carrie Rousey)told me how. Big  
  
thanx to her for showing me how to entertain you guys! This story is dedicated  
  
to her!Thanx grrl!   
  
____________________________   
  
"It's a conspiracy."Trish said, once they were seated in the living room.  
  
"Yeah." Amy agreed.  
  
"Trish honey? I want to asked you something."said Jeff as he got on his knees.  
  
Trish's eyes widened as he pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes!" Trish shouted as she got teary eyed. She hugged him and kissed him.  
  
"Awww! I will help you plan the wedding." said Stacey, crying.   
  
"Me too!"said Amy, also crying. Trish hugged them both. The next day, they  
  
started to plan the wedding. Trish decided she wanted a big wedding. She wanted  
  
a white dress with little rhinestone encrusted hearts. Her veil was as long as the dress.  
  
She also had another idea. There was going to be white roses all around the room, at  
  
the wedding reception. Then she remembered the secret government operation.  
  
She wanted to know more about it. She immediatly told Amy and Stacey. They agreed to  
  
Trish's plan to sneak in the secret room. Although it took a while to persuade them.  
  
The plan was, they were going to drive to the back of the store and go in the room by  
  
the ventalation system(sorry if thats not spelled right). When they got there, they saw  
  
someone they definantly didn't expect to see there.  
  
A/N: Theres chapter seven! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to go write another chapter  
  
and put up. Ciao! Be sure to look in for updates. 


	8. Secrets Hidden

A/N: Here is chapter eight. There is ten chapters all together, but there will be a sequel.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of the story ciao! EEEEK! It's getting  
  
ready to storm here :(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeff? Shane? Matt? What are you guys doing here?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, I could ask you the same thing Kim Possible." Jeff sniggered.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to know more about this operation." she admitted.  
  
"That's what we're doing here." Shane spoke up.  
  
"Oh is it now?" Trish asked teasingly.  
  
"Well we can work together on this." Trish looked over at Amy and Stacey.  
  
They both nodded at the same time. They decided to go in one at a time. Trish  
  
went first, Then Jeff. Shortly afterward, they were all in there. The girls were dressed  
  
in shiny black leather stealth suits. The guys were wearing black sweat shirts, and  
  
black baggy pants. They all saw the bodies and had discusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Ok, lets go" Trish whispered.  
  
"Here's the plan. Guys, you go on the left and see what you can find. Us girls  
  
will go on the right and find what we can. Whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not  
  
get detected." Trish instructed. They all agreed.  
  
"I love you." she told Jeff.  
  
"I love you too." he replied. She kissed him and went on her way.  
  
A/N: Theres chappy eight. I love doing these! Sorry about all the cliff hangers, but it  
  
wouldn't be a good story if I told you everything in one chapter! Ciao  
  
Lexi, 


	9. Secret Meeting

A/N: Heres chapter nine. Almost at the end :(Whoa what a bug out when the sun shines  
  
while its raining.lol. Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter but I dont own any of  
  
the characters. Not even Phagen or Benton I got those from Syphon Filter.(Great  
  
game go buy it!)I do own the store manager and cashiere though and the store they work  
  
at. This is all in good fun. Hope you enjoy! Ciao.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trish followed Amy and Stacey to the right side of the room. They heard voices.  
  
"Sir, the mission objective is to eliminate anybody who knows about the  
  
Genoria virus." the man said. Trish's eyes widened.  
  
"Benton! You told me nobody knew about this!"the other man said.  
  
"Well we believe somebody does now."Benton said.  
  
"What?!"the other man said.  
  
"Mr Phagen..."Benton tried to get out.  
  
"No. Get on this now!"Phagen said with hostility in his voice. Trish, Amy, and  
  
Stacey walked back over to the other side of the room where the guys were waiting  
  
on them.  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, we hit the jackpot." Trish said. When they got home they talked  
  
about it.  
  
"This really mean man, Phagen is covering up the Genoria(A/N:made it up)  
  
virus for the government. His junkie or whatever, Benton, know I've seen it." Trish  
  
stated.  
  
"But what do we do?" Matt asked, very into the conversation.  
  
"We have to keep a low profile. Shane, your going to have to quit your job  
  
up there. Either that or don't go back for a long time Benton knows you live with me.  
  
Trish pleaded.  
  
A/N:Ok how was that? Plz reveiw this. I've got another story I'm gonna write called   
  
Eternal Fire(can't get over how great the name is). But in the mean time, I'm gonna  
  
give you some ideas and you can choose which one you like and put it in your review.  
  
Which ever idea gets the most votes is the idea I'll put in my next story after Eternal  
  
Fire! I'll put the ideas in the next chapter for it is the last one :( Ciao  
  
Lexi, 


	10. Mission Objective Failed

A/N: This is the last chapter:( Tell me if you think I should make a sequel. The ideas  
  
are at the end of the page. Tell me what ya think cuz its your thoughts that count.  
  
I appreciate all the ppl who reviewed my story. thnx guys!Ciao  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trish had the house stocked with guns, just in case. One day Benton came and knocked   
  
on the door. What Trish didn't know, was that he had a gun in his pocket.  
  
"The ride is over, miss Stratus." he said as he pulled the gun out of his pocket  
  
and pointed it at her. She heard a gunshot. Benton fell to the ground. She was  
  
suprised to seef Jeff standing behind Benton, with a gun.'It's over' she thought.  
  
'No wait. It can't end like this' She knew it couldn't.  
  
The End  
  
Prequel: Trish is sill running. Will she put a stop to this mission? Or will  
  
it end her?  
  
A/N: That was the last chapter. Should I do the sequel? R&R plz. Anywayz her are the  
  
ideas I told ya about pick the one you like and put it in ur review.  
  
  
  
Balance of Power:  
  
Trish is still running. Will she put a stop to this mission? Or will it end her?  
  
(Sequel to State of Siege)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Last Resort Sibblings:  
  
The superstars bring their siblings to work and all goes awry.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Love's on the Menu:   
  
This is a short sweet fluffy fic about Jeff and Trish falling in love in a resturant.  
  
~~~~~  
  
My Hurricane:  
  
The story is about Trish Stratus and Shane Helms.  
  
I wrote a whole bunch more but I can't find them:( review and tell me which one to  
  
post next! 


End file.
